Bargain With The Bandit
by Kianna Starling
Summary: Sequel to "Forever Love", so you might want to read that first. What happens when Eva ends up under the protection of Duel Monsters bad-boy, Bandit Keith, whom she is scheduled to duel the next morning to determine the winner of the 3rd Annual Internation
1. Chapter 1

Bargain with the Bandit  
  
[ A/N: Welcome to "Bargain with the Bandit". This is a story about Bandit Keith and one of my original characters, Evelyn Sweet. It is a sequel to my first story in the Millenium Guardians series, "Forever Love". If you want to fully enjoy "Bandit" I would highly reccomend reading "Love" first, as some of the characters are repeated and at times events that happen in the earlier story are alluded to in this one. Other then that, I hope that you enjoy Keith and Evelyn's voyage into mystery, danger and romance. Please leave a review! It means a lot to me. Thanks!! -- Kat ]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He stood at the edge of the dueling arena, his muscular arms folded across his chest, his dark blue eyes stopping his opponent in his tracks. He flashed the audience a cocky little smile, then picked up his cards with the grace of a true master. He was Bandit Keith, the Intercontinental Champion, and in Eva's opinion, the sexiest man alive. Everything about this meeting, as she had dubbed it, would have been perfect - were she not scheduled to duel his lordship tomorrow.   
  
The little punk at the other end of the room already looked as though he were in trouble, and the pair had yet to make their first move. It was rather comical really. She wouldn't have that problem. She had been following Keith's progress since he had first blazed onto the Duel Monsters scene. Which was a lucky thing, since tomorrow's duel was a life or death match for her - literally.   
  
" C'mon, dweeb. I was good enough to let you have the first move, so make it already. " Keith was saying as she returned her attention to the duel at hand. She doubted he had been that gracious. Manners were not something he was famous for, and she was not the only one who had heard rumors that he had cheated at the tournament at Duelist Kingdom last year. She hoped that was false, but until she could be sure, she wasn't about to give him the benefit of a doubt.   
  
Keith had certainly dubbed the kid right, though. The fool played Keroozies in attack mode and ended his turn. What a dolt. And of course, Keith was now filling the arena with his trademark laughter. The kid standing on the other dueling pod obviously wanted to be let in on the joke, and asked accusingly, " What's so funny? "  
  
" The look on your face. " Keith spat out, as was his usual reply. Without being at all ruffled, he then played Launcher Spider in attack mode, crushing the kid's monster with one shot of its missiles.   
  
" Ah, shit! " The kid said, throwing a Battle Ox out without thinking. This was so simplistic it was almost depressing. Keith was going to demolish this guy within the next five minutes. Some spying opportunity. At this rate, Eva feared she wasn't going to get to see any of his cards at all.   
  
Once again Keith attacked with his Launcher Spider, totaling the Battle Ox and leaving the other duelist with 1000 life. The guy could still turn it around if he used his head. Before she could stop herself, Eva found herself yelling, " Ever heard of magic or trap cards? Hello! "  
  
Several people shushed her, and Keith turned his head in her direction, winking in a way that made her lose all sane thought for a moment. It was clear she had made quiet a stir, much to her embarrassment. But in spite of it all, the amateur standing at the other end of the arena stood still as a statue, as if he had been frozen to the spot. Finally, he laid a card in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
Keith had a big smirk on his face, and Eva felt knots forming in the pit of her stomach. The man was so lucky it was frightening. Would he have such amazing luck on his side when he dueled her tomorrow? She hoped not, because she really needed the prize money if she wanted to remain healthy. Maybe he could help her. Shaking her head and pinching herself for even thinking such a thing, she returned her focus to the match to find Keith had just played Block Defense.  
  
" Launcher Spider, get rid of that Electric Lizard! " Keith shouted, pointing across the arena the other duelist, " Too bad, dweeb. You lose! "  
  
The other people in the stands roared their approval, but Eva sat in stunned silence. Had that really just happened? How that kid had made it to the finals playing like that was beyond her, and deep in her gut, she swore she could smell a rat. Something was very fishy about that duel, and she was determined to find out what. Something tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked up she was staring into Keith's shade-covered eyes. " Oh, hello. "  
  
When he said nothing, simply continuing to stare down at her, heat began to creep into her neck and make its way into her face. Finally he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. " That is the sound that should come out of your mouth when two people are dueling. Absolute silence. "  
  
" I am sorry. " Eva said, struggling to keep her voice even, " I did get carried away. It will not happen again. "  
  
" Well, now that that's out of the way, " Keith said, tipping her chin up with two of his fingers so that she was forced to look directly at him, " You want to have dinner? "  
  
Without warning he reached up and pulled the shades off, so that they were staring into each other's eyes. For some reason she was unsure of, this made her relax. Tossing the last of the warning bells that were ringing in her head to the wayside she smiled, " Sure. "  
  
Keith took her hand in his and before she had a moment to second guess herself, he was pulling her out of her chair and onto her feet. They walked out of the stadium together and made their way toward his car as the sun set slowly in the distance, spraying the sky with vivid hues of rose, orange and yellow. This was going to be great. She was about to have dinner with her biggest Duel Monsters idol, who just happened to also be the man of her dreams. Had she not been afraid he'd have caught her, she would have tried to pinch herself.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Keith could not believe his luck. Not only was he about to discover all of the secrets that lurked in his next rival's deck, but if he played his cards right, he was pretty sure he could convince her to sleep with him. She was definitely the best looking, and also ironically the most talented, female duelist he had ever encountered. He had yet to test her himself, but much like him her reputation proceeded her, and from the duels he had watched her play at the 3rd Annual Intercontinental Championship, she lived up to the rumors in every aspect of her game. That was going to make crushing her tomorrow all the more pleasurable.   
  
What he hoped was not true were the rumors of her being involved with the Black Tigers, a very nasty gang from the New York underworld that Keith could not stand. If she were a member of their society, it would change everything. There were guys from that gang who had forty-fours with his name written on them, and he did not want to meet up with these particular characters while he was still in his prime. Shaking his head he continued to drive to O'Haran's Bar and Grill, stealing a peek at his bright eyed date now and then when he came to a red light.  
  
" Keith, why do you duel? " It was the first time she had spoken since they had left the stadium, and she was already trying to analyze him as a duelist. Strike one, Eva. As much as he hated to deny her anything, that little trick wasn't going to work. " For the money, of course. I duel in lots of tournaments, to the point where I have made it a full time career. "  
  
" I see. " Eva looked rather disappointed, and Keith struggled not to laugh. Had she thought that he might let her win tomorrow? Best to find out, he figured.  
  
" How about you? " He asked, doing his best to sound casual. From the look on her face, he could tell he had hit pay dirt. There was more to Eva then met the eye. But besides the prize money, or wanting the title, what else could she hope to gain from the tournament? She looked almost afraid.  
  
" Normally just for fun. " Eva said, turning toward him and giving him a small smile. It did not reach her eyes, though, and she had said normally. Was she implying that there was something different this time? And if so, why? " For once I actually have to win, which is ridiculous, because for once I'm not sure I can. "  
  
" Well you're modest. That's a welcome change. " Keith said chuckling, " But why do you have to win, Eva? Does it have something to do with you being a member of the Black Tigers? "  
  
This time it was Eva laughing, albeit coldly, " Member of the Black Tigers? Who gave you that lame brained idea? They ought to be shot! Those pricks want my head! "  
  
Keith slammed on the breaks of his car so quickly that the tires squealed, and turned his full attention to her, " Why? "  
  
" It's rather embarrassing and I have no desire to discuss it. " Eva said, a note of finality in her voice. She looked almost pouty, her arms crossed and her eyes staring at him as if trying to relay some unspoken message. " But when I beat you tomorrow, instead of letting you keep your title as I normally would, you'll know why. "  
  
Strike two, Eva. Yet despite his annoyance at her comment, he felt for her. The Black Tigers were not to be messed with, and if they had managed to get some kind of a hold on an innocent like Eva, Keith was not about to let them rip her apart. As he continued to look at her, he noticed that her hands were shaking and he took one of them in both of his, brushing his fingers over it in a soothing pattern, " Don't worry, Eva. I'll help you get out of this mess. "  
  
" You can't! " Eva said, her voice wobbling slightly from unshed tears, " They want you, too. I can't let you endanger yourself for me. I made this mess, I'll deal with it myself. "  
  
Keith pressed down on the gas again and they continued to drive towards the bar, " What happened to get you mixed up with those guys? "  
  
" I had bad credit, and needed money to pay my way to the Duelist Kingdom last year. I had heard rumors that my sister, Angelica, was living there. Things did not turn out as I had expected, but luckily we have been reunited. I got them to loan me the money to get there. "  
  
Keith groaned, and slapped a hand against his forehead, " No offense, but you are even more niave then I had first thought. What would possess you to go to people like the Black Tigers? "  
  
" I really don't know. " Eva said softly, " But now I just want out of all of this, and if I can win tomorrow, I will be. "  
  
" You really think it's that simple, don't you? " The bar was now in sight, its neon blue sign glowing brightly against the black board it was hocked to, " They won't stop after you pay them. "  
  
" You're startin' to scare me, Keith. " Eva said before getting out of the car.  
  
" Good. " Keith said, more to himself then to her. If she wasn't afraid, she ought to be. It would hopefully be what would make her listen to him, and in turn, keep her alive. The more he thought about it, a one night stand might not be what he wanted from her after all.   
  
*+*+*  
  
The steak looked thick and delicious, and was accompanied by a huge baked potato and a lush Caesar salad. As she and Keith began their meal, the smell of the food was enough to drive the tension from her stomach and allow her to enjoy it. He, too, seemed preoccupied with his meal for a time, and they both ate in relative silence. Finally her appetite began to be sated and she slowed down, savoring what remained of her dinner and occasionally sipping from her drink. She also took the opportunity to steal a glance at Keith while she waited for him to reach the same peak of stuffed nirvana.   
  
" You don't drink very often, do you? " He asked, a hint of laughter in his tone, as he looked at her barely touched glass of wine.  
  
" Not really. " Eva said. And especially not when out with a man as sexy as you, she added silently to herself. Only a foot would make a mistake like that. He was called the Bandit for a reason, and if it was from snatching people's hearts Eva was determined not to become his next victim via intoxication. " It's good wine, but with a match tomorrow I've got to be careful. "  
  
" You need to loosen up, and that wine would help you along nicely in that direction. You are way too tense, Eva. " She had to hand it to him, the man had guts. Most people she had met through the years she had been separated from Angel would not have dreamed of making such a blunt statement.  
  
" I bet you'd find that pretty funny. " She challenged, wondering if she could trick him into giving away his intentions. Did he think he could make her incapable of competing? At the thought of that she gave an involuntary shudder. He'd practically be sentencing her to death.   
  
" You can let your guard down, baby. I promise I won't bite. " The gall of the man, he was laughing at her. He probably didn't believe a word she was saying. And what was with this baby bullshit? Eva wanted to scream, but held onto her dignity since she was in the middle of a crowded bar. The bandit was gonna get a bullet shot up his ass if he kept this up, because she refused to be double-crossed.   
  
" If there's one thing I've learned over the course of my life, it's that the only person I can count on is me. " Eva said. Keith looked as if he was ready to start pulling hair out of his head, but she ignored his obvious agitation and kept going anyway, " Anyone else I have ever left with any job of importance does one of two things: fucks it up or stabs me in the back. Thanks, but no thanks. "  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Eva got up and headed for the bathroom, leaving a speechless Keith sitting at the table. That had gone over just peachy. People kept staring at her as she progressed from one end of the room to the other, but she was not heading this way because she needed to powder her nose. She had seen a man she wished she'd never met, and she knew he was stalking her.   
  
Squaring her shoulders she continued to walk, her every thought on appearing as normal as possible. The trick was going to be getting this bastard to follow her at her choosing, rather then against it. Then she could set a trap and send the Black Tigers a message of her own: back off. As she turned the corner that lead to the bathrooms, though, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and a hand reached up to cover her mouth. Why hadn't she thought that they might have been planning a trap for her?  
  
The thug dragged her out through the back doors and away to the right of the building, where an alley just happened to be conveniently available for such a disaster. Eva almost had to laugh at that. It was like something out of a cheap movie. Would Batman come to save her, she thought sarcastically as the first thug she had noticed came to join his buddy. She didn't know much about the movies, but she knew lots about real life. The answer was definitely no.   
  
" Evelyn Sweet, we meet at last. " The first man said, his voice laced with contempt. As he moved closer she could smell alcohol and the after-scent of a cheap bong on his breath, which mixed sickeningly with the smell of his perverted arousal. Eva wished she had not had such a big dinner as the need to gag overwhelmed her. " Now I'm going to ask you once, nicely. Where is the money? "  
  
" As I have told every one of you that has asked, I will have it tomorrow when I win the Intercontinental Championship. " Eva said, unable to keep from breaking the words down into little pieces, which revealed how stupid she assumed her questioner was.  
  
" Well I think I'll take an installment in the form of something else tonight. " The man said, reaching forward and squeezing one of her breasts hard. Anger leapt to life in the depths of Eva's eyes and she stared at her captor as if he gaze alone could render him helpless. The man seemed to find this funny. " They told me you would make a great Black Tiger if looks could kill. Seems they were right. "  
  
" Go to hell. " Eva said, her mind racing to find a solution. The problem was, there wasn't one. Why had she left Keith inside the Bar? Surely they wouldn't have tried this with him there.   
  
Then a miracle happened. " Let her go, cutie-pie, or I'll put a bullet through your head. "  
  
The man facing her turned around, leaving enough room for her to see Keith standing at the other end of the alley with a gun loaded and ready. He didn't look like he'd have any qualms if he actually had to use it, either. To her horror, her attacker drew his own gun. This wasn't going to be like any duel she'd ever seen before, and before it had even started she knew damn well she preferred those done with cards any day. Then there was a cold sounding CLICK-CLICK BOOM! Both of the guns went off, sending sharp-pointed silvery bullets into the cool night air. Eva shut her eyes and prayed.  
  
[ End Notes: Will Eva and Keith survive? Who were those thugs that tried to shoot them? Is Eva telling Keith everything? Will Keith be able to duel her now that he knows her situation? Will the Black Tigers catch up with him as easily as they did with her? Where are Angel and Seto, anyway? Read on and find out... ] 


	2. Chapter 2

Bargain with the Bandit  
  
[ A/N: As "Bargain With The Bandit" continues, Keith must care for the unconscious Eva, even going so far as having to buy her new lingerie when he realizes all that she brought with her were the clothes on her back. When she runs into Angel, whom he had an 'encounter' with at Duelist Kingdom, will she spoil his plans to make Eva his? And if so, for the love of a sister or to quench a thirst for revenge? *reccomended: Read "Forever Love" to understand!!* Please Review & Enjoy!! -- Kat ]  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Keith jumped out of the way of his opponent's bullet, but the thug who had been touching Eva was not that lucky. As usual, the Bandit got his way and the bullet he had fired hit its target perfectly. The man sank to the ground and the other thug dropped Eva and made a desperate escape through a door leading onto the building on the right. Keith let him go, deciding he would take care of Eva first, and the friends thug two brought with him later.   
  
As he looked down at Eva, his mind began to race. He had never imagined that she was in this much trouble, but now that he knew, he would have to act fast. Luckily she had not been hit by any of the bullets, since he was a damn good shot and the thugs who had been planning to rape her had been thinking from below their belts. Snapping into action, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, then scooped her into his arms so he could carry her to the car.  
  
The drive to the hotel he had rented a room in seemed much longer then it had the night before, and Keith made sure to drive carefully, not wanting Eva to wake up until they were far away from the dangers they had just faced. Finally its blinking lights came into view and he pulled up the winding drive that led to the main parking lot. Once again picking Eva up he walked up to the door that lead into the room he had rented and unlocked it, laying her down on the bed before going back and locking it again. If there were members of the Black Tigers after her, there was no such thing as being too careful.   
  
In sleep, he would have sworn she was an angel. She looked enchantingly beautiful with her long dark hair falling down her back and framing her tiny heart-shaped face like a silken curtain. It was clear she had been frightened from the transparency of her creamy skin, and that she had been hurt by the punk he had blown away, because bruises were forming on her left breast where the jerk had torn her shirt open. Deciding that she might not be happy if she found him looking at that he covered her with a blanket before sitting down in a chair beside the bed and waiting for her to wake up.   
  
One hour passed, and then another. Keith was beginning to worry. Should he wrap her up again and take her to a hospital? Could he have been wrong about her not being shot? He was almost to the point of making a decision in favor of going to the hospital when her dark violet eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright on the bed shouting, " Where the hell am I? "  
  
" In my hotel room. You fainted. " Keith said, turning away slightly because the blanket had once again fallen from where he had placed it. She let out a squeak of terror and a moment later he let his gaze wander back to her to find that it was once again covered. " You had me worried, Eva. You were out cold for nearly two hours. "  
  
" Well that's a record. " Eva said. Her eyes were growing larger by the second as she turned her head in every direction to survey her surroundings. Finally she returned it to where Keith was sitting. " What did you do to my shirt, anyway? "  
  
" I didn't do that. " Keith said, heat rising to his cheeks. Blushing was not a common thing for him, and now that he was experiencing it this was a fact for which he was grateful. " How do you feel? "  
  
" Honestly? "  
  
" Of course I want the truth. " Keith said, standing up and heading toward the bathroom.   
  
" Like shit. " Eva said.   
  
" No, I'm serious, Eva. How do you feel? "  
  
" I just told you. I feel like shit. "  
  
" As I assumed. " Keith said as he stepped through the door that lead into the room, " Which means the best thing for you would be to have a hot bath. "  
  
" In your dreams, Bandit Keith. " Eva said. By the time she had finished speaking she was standing beside him, " I need to borrow a shirt from you, and then I will need you to drive me back to my own hotel. I can manage to take a hot bath there quite well, thank you. "  
  
" If you think I'm letting you go anywhere while those goons are chasing you, I'm insulted. " Keith said. " Now you get in there and take a bath. Where is your hotel? While you're soaking I'll go and get you some clothes. "  
  
" But I - "  
  
" Forget it. I'll go buy you some instead. Just go have a long soak. " Before she could protest he stepped away from the bathroom, pulling his coat on as he walked toward the door. " I am taking the keys with me. Do not go outside, and do not open the door for anyone. I do not care if Christ knocks on the door to announce the second coming. Got it? "  
  
" Whatever. " Eva said entering the bathroom. Pausing a moment she added, " Peek once and I swear you're eyes will not be in their sockets tomorrow morning. "  
  
" Yes, your Majesty. " Keith said, closing the door. He only hoped that Eva was more fun where she wasn't a ball of nerves, or this would end up being the longest evening of his life.   
  
*+*+*  
  
Eva had traveled a lot in the course of her life, but she was not use to the luxuries that she found in the bathroom. She had been expecting a tiny room with a tub, sink and toilet. Perhaps a medicine cabinet. But not a huge hot tub with internal jet massagers and programmable aroma-therapy bubble baths. Keith definitely had more then Duel Monsters on his mind, or he was a flaming homosexual. Eva elected to believe the former of these two possibilities.  
  
Blushing at the not so innocent thoughts that this sent spiraling through her head she turned on the taps so that warm water would begin to fill the tub and chose a lavender scented bubble bath which she hoped would help her relax. When the tub was half full she pulled off her sweat soaked clothes and slid into the warm depths that the tub provided, stretching leisurely and letting it fill up the rest of the way before turning the taps off again. This was bliss. She was very glad he wanted her to stay. First, because of this incredible tub, second because he was drop dead gorgeous, and third because she had not yet booked into a hotel. The fact that he was buying her clothes made her feel slightly guilty, but she was grateful. She had been wearing the only outfit she had brought with her for two days.  
  
As she grew more comfortable with the idea of staying with Keith, at least for the time being, she started to ponder over what kind of night clothes the Bandit would select for her. What would she want him to pick? A sleek satin nightgown, or perhaps something soft and fluffy. She was not entirely sure. Regardless of what he chose, Eva was determined that she would be gracious, wear it, and not hurt his feelings. As long as it wasn't illegal in several states. No leather, she silently pleaded.   
  
From inside her pants pocket a shrill beep broke the peaceful silence of her watery sanctuary. Cursing softly Eva dried her hands with a towel and reached down to pull her trans-communicator out. Angel would pick just this moment to call her. " Hello? "  
  
" Evelyn Sweet, you'd better write your will, 'cause girl you didn't pay your bill. There's no escape, your blood I'll spill. Tomorrow when its you I kill. " The voice on the other end of the line was tone encrypted, so there was no chance of it being recognized. Remembering the fact that the trans-communicator ran the risk of giving away her location she shut it and took out the batteries to ensure she wouldn't have any more surprise calls. Keith wasn't going to like hearing about this.   
  
*+*+*  
  
Keith called himself every name he could think of as he nervously paced the aisles of Bloomingdate's looking at the women's clothing. Sure, his intentions had been good. But now he was facing a double edged sword: making sure that the clothes he bought Eva were nice, and making sure they would not offend her. But what did women like to wear? The women he normally met at tournaments were groupies who came hoping to get an invite into his bed. He was quite certain by this point that Eva had slightly more important things to worry about at the moment. So for once, his thoughts had to be on her comfort, not his own more lustful desires.   
  
" Are you lost? " The voice invading his thoughts had a sharpness to it that cut like a whip, and when he turned around he found Angelica Sweet staring up at him with a questioning expression. Of all the people he would have to meet at the moment, Angel was the last he would have chosen, " Or are you beginning to embrace your feminine side as Seto has a tendency of thinking you someday will? "  
  
" I'm shopping for a friend. " Keith said, glancing around for a means of escape. If Angel found out that his friend was her sister, she would follow him back to the hotel for sure. Then any chance he had with Eva would be gone. " Do you think you could help me? "  
  
Angel laughed, " With all the women you surround yourself with, I would have assumed you'd be a natural by now. "  
  
" You don't get it. This isn't some groupie. This person is special, and I need to make sure that I don't screw this up. " Whoa, tiger. Shaking his head Keith fought the urge to hit himself. If he kept going like that he was going to start saying mushy crap and ruin his reputation. That was definitely not the plan, unless he was saying it to Eva.   
  
" What do you need to buy for this mystery woman? " Angel asked. Keith wanted to slap her when he saw a little smirk of amusement cross her face.  
  
" Well, let's start with a nightgown and a housecoat. " Keith said. Angel started walking and he followed her through a maze of racks until she came to a section that had sleepwear. " The nightie should be sheer, kinda sexy, but comfortable. "  
  
" Satin, perhaps? "  
  
" Yeah, that'll do. And the housecoat should be soft and fluffy. It's getting to that time of year where it's chilly in the morning. I don't want her to catch cold. " What was with this? He had no reason to give Angel his life story.  
  
" So, are you going to tell me what mystery girl's name is, or do you intend on replacing her so quickly that it won't matter? " Angel asked, pulling several long satin nightgowns off of a rack and holding them out. Keith looked at each one carefully, rubbing the smooth material between his fingers. What would Eva like? The blue one with the lace edging on its slight sleeves, or maybe the scarlet one with the lower neckline. Shrugging, he pointed at each of them.  
  
" Those two will do. As for her name, let's just say it's … a surprise. Trust me, you'll find out soon. " And when you do, you'd better not say one bad word about me, he wanted to add. " That white housecoat with the fur trim looks nice. I think that would be just the ticket. "  
  
" Whatever you say. " Angel said, pulling it down and placing it with the two nightgowns. " Listen, my sister has seemed sort of … worried … about tomorrow's duel. Take it easy out there, okay? "   
  
" A duel is a duel. Tell he to tough it up! " Keith said, throwing his hands into the air, " I can't start making exceptions on my performance based on who I'm dueling. Have a little respect. "  
  
" I fear for her health, Keith. And the fact that I have not seen her since before I caught her going to watch your duel with that McTaggert kid isn't helping matters any. "  
  
Keith stopped looking at the rack of pants he had been scanning so that his eyes met Angel's. " What about her health? "  
  
" She has anxiety attacks, and they can lead to ulcers if she lets them get out of hand. For some reason, this tournament has been a giant catalyst for triggering them. Did you say something to her? " The way Angel said it had Keith wanting to choke her.  
  
" Nothing that would have that effect, I hope. " Returning his attention to the pant rack, he panicked. What size of pants did Eva take? " My friend is about the same size as your sister. What size pants would she take? "  
  
" Eva wears a size twelve. " Angel said. Keith pulled a pair of dark blue jeans off one rack and beige hip-huggers off another. He then walked to some racks that held shirts and pulled a baby-blue sporty T-shirt off one and a lilac tummy-top off another. Now all that was left was lingerie. Crunch time had arrived.   
  
" Which pieces of that jungle of lingerie are actually comfortable? " Keith hoped Angel was being honest with him, because this was where he totally drew a blank. He could easily tell which pieces were sexy. What man couldn't? But which pieces were comfortable might be another story entirely, and at the moment that was paramount.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Keith held silk bra and pantie sets that matched the two nightgowns he had chosen, as well as baby blue and lilac socks, and a hairbrush. The rest of his intended purchased were stored in a cart, and he was standing at the jewelry section trying to decide if he had forgotten anything. A few feet away he noticed Angel looking at something. " That's the one Eva wants. I know she'd just love it if I gave her that tomorrow, but Seto would kill me. "  
  
" Which one? " Keith asked, coming to stand next to her and looking down at the pendants. There were certainly some pretty ones there. The collection that Angel seemed to be looking at were gold animals with birthstones held between their paws. " Those are really cute. "  
  
" Cute? " Angel turned to glance at him for a moment, then went back to looking at the necklaces, " I guess there really isn't any other word to describe them. Eva had her eye on that panda when we came in here the other day, but for some reason she didn't buy it. It's not like her to pass up something like this. She collects birthstone jewelry. "  
  
" So you're sister is a Virgo. " Keith said, " Maybe that's why she gets so stressed about dueling. Virgo people tend to be perfectionists, ya know. "   
  
" Well I've gotta go. " Angel said, turning toward the door, " I'm sure you can find your way to a check out aisle. Oh, and one more thing … "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Don't think about trying to seduce my sister. " Angel's tone made it clear that she was not about to be ignored. Keith groaned inwardly. He had really thought he'd had her fooled.  
  
The minute he was sure Angel was gone he called the clerk behind the jewelry display counter over and bought the panda pendant. Checking his watch, he took the clerk up on her offer to ring him through. If he did not get moving, Eva was going to turn into a prune soaking in that hot tub. Pondering over Angel's final words to him, he smiled, before softly saying, " Just try and stop me. "   
  
*+*+*  
  
Eva could swear she smelled pizza. The aroma of the fresh baked pie waffled through the bathroom door to tease her with its mouthwatering scent. If Keith thought he was going to eat that and then give her clothes, he had another thought coming. From the smell of it, it seemed he had managed through sheer dumb luck to get the exact toppings she liked. A soft knock came at the door and then it slowly began to open. Eva made sure that she was, aside from her head, underwater.   
  
" Don't worry, I'm not trying to peek. I'm leaving your new clothes here. You can get dressed or change into one of the nightgowns. I hope you like what I got you. " Keith sat the bags by the door and paused for a moment before closing it, " I ran into your sister, so it shouldn't be too face off the mark. "   
  
One of the nightgowns? Was this his idea of a joke? Stepping out of the tub, Eva wrapped herself in one of the huge cream colored towels and went over to see what he had bought. Her jaw dropped as she sorted through the bags. The clothes were tasteful, cute and comfortable. And none too cheap, either. She noticed he had forgotten to take the tags off, and that there was not one thing in any of the bags that had been on sale. What was he trying to prove? Even Seto Kaiba wouldn't go out and do something like this. So why had Keith?  
  
Good god, the nightgowns were real satin, and gorgeous at that. Of course the fact that she was going to wear one of them in front of Keith made her flush, but how could she not after all this? It was still pretty early, though. No later then eight o'clock. So she slid a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt from the third bag and left the bathroom in search of the pizza she had smelled.  
  
She found it, and Keith, at the table in the main part of the room. He was sitting in one of the chairs and the table was set with plates and glasses filled with chocolate milk. It was childish, but seemed to fit the moment perfectly. Walking over to the other chair she sat down, her damp hair falling across her face in thick patches. " Don't tell me I forgot to leave you the brush. "  
  
And indeed he had. He was holding it in his left hand, and from the little smile on his face, he had done so on purpose. " Seems so. "  
  
" Guess that means I'll have to make it up to you when we're done with the pizza, then. " Keith said, setting the brush down on the window ledge by his chair. He then turned to the pizza box and used a knife to slice the huge pizza. " Pass me your plate, Eva. "  
  
Up close the pizza smelled almost as good as he did, and Eva used every ounce of control she possessed to keep from drooling. As she had hoped, the pizza was topped with pepperoni, mushrooms and sausage, with tons of sauce and cheese. Keith put two slices on her plate and she set it down again, preparing to give it a taste test. Taking a bite, she smiled. It definitely passed. " Thanks. "  
  
" No need to thank me. " Keith said, taking a bite of pizza, " Oh, and if you want more just let me know. "  
  
" Sure thing. " Eva said. This was really good pizza, possibly the best she'd ever had. She couldn't help wondering where he'd got it. She made a mental note to ask him later. " It's kinda funny that we both like the exact same things on pizza, though. "  
  
" Really? That was a gamble. After we ate the steaks, though, I figured I didn't have to worry that you were a vegetarian. " Keith was finished his first slice of pizza by this point and was ready to start his second. " Do you have your deck with you? "  
  
" Yeah, it's in my purse. " Eva said. Warning bells went off for a minute, and she thought they might be about Keith, but then she remembered that she did not have anything but her deck with her. " But I just remembered something … All of my other cards are back at the stadium! "  
  
" Can I see your deck? " Keith asked. Eva bit down on her bottom lip, unable to decide how to deal with this. " After we eat, silly. I hope you didn't think I was trying to sabotage it by getting it covered in pizza sauce. "  
  
" Sure. " Eva said, laughing, " Can I see yours? "  
  
" I haven't set mine up yet. " Keith said. " I never set my deck up until I have some kind of understanding of what my opponent is playing. "  
  
" And you think I'm still going to let you see my deck after hearing that? "  
  
" If the rumors that you do not go back on your word are true. "  
  
" Which they are, so you win there, Keith. "  
  
" Let's get one thing straight, baby… " Keith said, placing emphasis on the last word, " I always win. "  
  
Eva didn't bother replying to this obvious innuendo, instead focusing on eating the rest of her pizza. But if the Bandit thought he was going to win her so easily, he was sorely mistaken. Because if he wanted to play a game with her, there was one crucial fact he had yet to catch: Eva always played for keeps.   
  
[ End Notes: Will Eva really let Keith see her deck? Will Angel try to keep Eva and Keith apart? Do Eva and Keith even belong together? Read on and find out when "Bargain with the Bandit" continues... ] 


End file.
